Memorias que decoran la pared
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Siempre que obtengas un hermoso recuerdo este quedará grabado en las paredes del lugar. Muy al fondo Ayato quería volver a visitar los trenes con su hermana, y reír como los niños inocentes que alguna vez fueron y jamás conocieron por completo el dolor que la vida les había preparado./ Serie de escritos - Rango K(más)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia: Cualquier error ortográfico o de posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery & OuttaControl845. Historia con derecho de autor.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Por el reto libre** ** _"Dame un prompt"_** **, en la tabla** ** _Lugares_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **.**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ _ **Libros y recuerdos**_ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

La última vez que había visitado ese lugar había sido luego de la operación de Kaneki, ese día ni siquiera pudo entrar por lo que solo dejó una bolsa en la perilla junto con una nota. Con el pasar del tiempo había comenzado a olvidar cómo era el interior del lugar, los lugares donde Ken había ubicado sus libreras y la cantidad de hamburguesas que había dejado guardadas en el frízer. Hide había llegado a olvidar el lugar en el que habían colgado juntos el cuadro con la foto de su graduación, de seguro estaba refundido entre libros luego de que el clavo se hubiese caído, o tal vez le había puesto una librera enfrente, la verdad no le importaba mucho.

Luego de cinco minutos forcejeando sabía que ya había llegado el momento de recuperar esos recuerdos perdidos entre las hojas de un trágico libro. Tal vez se iba preso luego de eso, al final de cuentas estaba invadiendo propiedad ajena aunque alguna vez hubiese pertenecido a su mejor amigo. Al entrar por la puerta y dejar la caja de herramientas a un lado sintió el olor a humedad cubrir sus fosas nasales, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba abandonado ese lugar? Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que había visto a su amigo y jamás se había dignado a llegar a ordenar un poco su casa, aunque tuviese que hacerlo a media noche para que nadie lo notara.

Por fin su mirada se acostumbró a la oscuridad, comenzó a caminar con cuidado por el corto pasillo, recordando los lugares donde estaban los muebles llenos de libros. Caminó cerca de estos y tomó un libro empolvado, buscando la pequeña lámpara de mano en su bolsillo, encendiéndola y sosteniéndola entre sus dientes. Recordaba ese libro, era de la autora preferida de Kaneki, Takatsuki Sen, lo había estado leyendo todas las veces que se encontraron antes del incidente con Nishio. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer, caminando lentamente de espaldas hasta topar con lo que supuso era la cama, o la mesa junto a esta, se sentó allí y continuó la lectura en una página al azar, con un capítulo al azar e iniciando con una palabra al azar.

Leer jamás había sido de su agrado, le aburría y hasta desesperaba llevándolo al punto de perder el hilo de la lectura. Pero esta vez era distinto, una vez había comenzado no quiso parar, ni se aburrió, ni siquiera se distrajo con los pasos que resonaron fuera de la casa. No era porque la lectura en sí le pareciera interesante, la verdad no comprendía bien lo que estaba leyendo por el simple hecho de no haber comenzado desde la primera página, sus ganas de continuar con la lectura venían de algo más que las letras impresas en las hojas.

La esencia de Kaneki estaba allí.

Soltó un suspiro recostándose en la cama, posando el libro abierto sobre su pecho para poder dar una rápida ojeada a su alrededor. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en los días en los que su amigo sufrió allí, solo, afrontando la nueva vida que se le había dado. Hubiese dado mucho por poder ayudarlo, que Kaneki le hubiera tenido la confianza suficiente como para contarle todo aquello y mucho más, pero al perecer no habían logrado tener esa unión que él siempre había sentido. Y ahora Kaneki estaba desaparecido, él había entrado a la CCG la cual parecía estarle pisando los talones a su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Tal vez Kaneki jamás se lo había contado porque no quería su ayuda.

Soltó un largo suspiro, retomando la lectura, sintiendo como si Ken estuviese a su lado, como cuando iban a la cafetería o a Big Girl, y reían sin parar mientras se contaban distintas cosas, algunas reales y otras con un toque de mentira para que fuesen más realistas. Pero ahora ya no podían sentarse a comer una hamburguesa y hablar de lo bellas que eran las meseras, ahora no podían ni siquiera beber una taza de café los dos juntos, ni caminar por el parque como en los viejos tiempos. Kaneki se había ido, y con él se había llevado gran parte de Hide. Ahora solo le quedaba ese departamento vacío y percudido, con libros empolvados y un cuadro torcido colgado en la pared más lejana de la habitación.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que comenzó a llorar, ni siquiera notó cuando llegó al finar del largo capítulo. Dolía, dolía como jamás había sentido. Kaneki le había dicho que los libros eran la esencia de su padre, que lo hacían sentir que estaba con él, como si siguiera vivo. Hide jamás le había creído, para él no eran más que libros que acababan por dormirlo al poco tiempo. Que equivocado estaba.

Sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón su teléfono para ver la hora, eran más de las dos de la mañana, si en verdad alguien lo veía terminaría tras las rejas sin poder seguir buscando a su amigo. Se levantó cerrando el libro, volviendo a caminar hasta la librera y tomando otros dos más que su amigo había comprado, llevándolos con él hasta la salida de la casa. Tomó la caja y cerró, dejando atrás ese lugar lleno de recuerdos que ahora llevaría consigo escritos en esos libros que antes le resultaban aburridos. Pero ya no, porque allí estaba Kaneki, y todo lo que necesitaba para continuar viviendo era sentir un poco de él.

Tal vez Ken tenía razón, y tal vez comenzar a leer le haría sentir que estaba al lado de su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Óigame, pero khé rayos. (?)Sorry por el título de la historia, no sabía que poner, gh, pero se quedará como está porque sí. Bueno, no sé si Kaneki vivía en un departamento, para mí sí lo hacía, al menos en el manga siempre había un edificio de esos antes de pasar a Ken en su casa (?), pero bueno, tengan sus 937 palabras.**

 **No debo explicar tanto, en el manga Hide comienza a leer y hasta va a pedirle un autógrafo a Takatsuki** — **no vio Root así que no sabe si fue igual en el anime** — **, y se llegó a deducir en el fandom que lo había hecho para sentirse cerca de Kaneki. Si es cierto o no yo ya no lo sé, pero aquí dejo mi pequeño aporte, ojalá les guste.**

 **Gracias a todo el que leyó, les invito a dejar un review, me hacen muy feliz. Les deseamos una linda tarde o noche, dependiendo cuándo lo lean.**

— **OuttaControl845**


	2. Chapter 2

**Se toma Disclaimer y advertencias generales.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Por el reto libre** ** _"Dame un prompt"_** **, en la tabla** ** _Lugares_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **.**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ _ **~Los viejos cuentos de papá~**_ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Cada vez que visitaba ese lugar podía sentir como si algo pesado le obligara a agachar la cabeza. La misma sensación de hacía tres años le atacaba, buscando desesperadamente albergarse en su corazón. Al entrar en la habitación todas esas sensaciones se intensificaban, se agrupaban hasta formarle un nudo en la garganta el cual buscaba ignorar manteniendo una corta sonrisa para su subordinado. Pero el nudo seguía, cada vez haciéndose más grande y doloroso, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Pero no era más que eso, un nudo en su garganta, uno que jamás tendría motivos para mostrar a alguien más, porque ese nudo solo le pertenecía a él y a _su padre_.

Suzuya siempre había tenido la imagen clara de quién era su _madre_ , porque sin importar todo lo que le hubiera hecho él jamás dejaría de apreciar los bellos momentos que compartieron, así como las historias que alguna vez leyó sentado en sus piernas. Lo mismo era con su _padre_ , jamás olvidaría todo el cuidado que le había dado, y continuaba con las esperanzas de poder compartir más tiempo juntos.

Juuzou todavía recordaba los paseos al zoológico que había tenido con Shinohara, esas largas pláticas —con algunos sermones incluidos— mientras él comía un helado o pastelillo, o los libros infantiles que le había convencido de comprar. A veces se sentaba a su lado mientras trabajaba en una misión muy importante y le pedía que leyeran un cuento los dos juntos, porque Suzuya aún tenía ese niño interior que había sido atrapado en el pasado por las garras y colmillos de su madre. Shinohara aceptaba tras soltar un largo suspiro, y luego abría el libro en una página cualquiera para elegir el cuento y comenzar a relatarlo en voz alta mientras Juuzou le seguía la lectura en voz baja.

Pero ahora era al revés. Ahora era él quien se sentaba a leer un poco para Yukinori, tal vez un libro de grandes o uno infantil, la verdad no importaba. Estaba seguro de que Shinohara le sonreía tras cada relato, lo que pasaba era que no podía demostrarlo, pero en su interior estaba muy feliz. Cuando no sabía que libro llevar con él al hospital se sentaba a contarle sobre su trabajo, o sobre cómo lo habían ascendido y asignado subordinados. Juuzou podía sentir el orgullo que emanaba de su _padre_ , y reía respondiendo a una pregunta que jamás se le había hecho pero que él afirmaba haber escuchado.

— _Shinohara todavía me escucha, lo que pasa es que el sueño le pesa y por eso no se levanta._

Con el pasar del tiempo y sus ascensos había tenido que dejar de frecuentar el hospital, sus visitas se fueron aplazando a una por semana, dos al mes, y así hasta que dejó de tener un horario y lo comenzó a visitar solo cuando tenía tiempo. Por lo mismo se le comenzó a hacer más difícil el leerle libros grandes, por lo que recurrió a los cuentos cortos, las fábulas con jirafas e hipopótamos que hablaban y dejaban una enseñanza. No podía negar que en parte le gustaban, disfrutaba las veces que le leía esas infantiles historias, pero también disfrutaba cuando solo conversaban, sin un libro de por medio.

El día que le logró visitar luego de la subasta decidió dejar el libro en casa. Para él esa noche fue algo horrible, porque había perdido a su _madre_ , y le dolía cada vez que escuchaba en eco las últimas palabras que le había gritado. Ese día se sentó en el banco al lado de la camilla que permanecía allí especialmente para él, luego se inclinó para poder abrazar el cuerpo dormido de quien alguna vez fue un poderoso investigador, besando su frente como hacía todas las veces que le visitaba. El miedo de perderlo a él también era más grande, por un momento las esperanzas de que se levantara se perdían, pero sabía que en la noche volverían más fuertes que nunca. Igual que él.

No le importaba si aquella era una tonta ilusión que jamás se cumpliría, lo que importaba era que seguía allí, respirando aunque fuese con ayuda de una máquina, esperando cada día por su beso de buenas noches cuando ya se encontraba en un largo sueño del cual no parecía querer despertar. Suzuya todo lo que quería era continuarle viendo, pidiendo consejos para ser un mejor líder. Él quería proteger a sus subordinados tal y como Shinohara lo había hecho con él, quería darlo todo como su superior había hecho esa noche. No necesitaba saber si su esperanza era cierta o en vano, él tan solo necesitaba estar al lado de su _padre_ , leyéndole cuentos como en el pasado, rogando por que le compartiera sus fuerzas y desatara ese nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Se toma Disclaimer y advertencias generales.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Por el reto libre** ** _"Dame un prompt"_** **, en la tabla** ** _Lugares_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **.**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ _ **~Entre rieles y vagones~**_ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Muy pocas veces había visto a su hermana por cuenta propia, jamás había llegado a decir "Hoy iré a visitarla", todos los encuentros eran por una pelea. No era que ella no le agradara, por más que lo negara él la quería como a nadie, era la última persona que formaba parte de su familia y él conocía, aquella que ante su padre había aceptado ser quien le enseñara muchas cosas sobre la vida, pero que no lo había cumplido. Pero al final él tampoco lo había cumplido del todo, no siempre la protegía, a veces hasta él mismo era quien la agredía. Al final ninguno de los dos había cumplido su promesa a ese odioso hombre con dulce sonrisa.

A Touka no podía odiarla del todo, por más que lo intentaba al recordarla acababa por esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que no duraba por más de tres segundos. Los recuerdos que más le gustaban eran los de su infancia, cuando no tenía ninguna preocupación encima que no fuera esperar el regaño por haber roto algo o el ver entrar a su padre con un plato de comida humana el cual seguro les haría comer esa noche. Añoraba esos tiempos en los que corría porque quería reír un rato mientras intentaba atrapar a su hermana, y no porque se encontraba en medio de una lucha, ni porque estaba huyendo de algún ghoul o paloma. Quería volver a llorar porque su hermana le había arrojado un insecto en la cara, y hacerlo recio para que su padre le escuchara y llegara a reprenderla, mas nunca a regañarla pues seguían siendo niños, pequeños pichones inocentes que no sabían diferenciar entre el bien y el mal.

Si Ayato se ponía a buscar entre todos sus recuerdos los más hermosos serían aquellos en los que estaba con su hermana, riendo con inocencia, desconociendo el tormento que dentro de poco les golpearía.

Luego de la muerte de su padre jamás tuvieron tiempo para volver a ir a jugar cerca la estación de trenes, ni correr entre los rieles hasta que escuchaban a lo lejos el ruido del tren, señal para que comenzaran su carrera de ida y vuelta hasta la cima de la colina. Jamás podrían volver a cortar las flores que salían entre las maderas, ni jugarían entre los vagones de aquellos trenes que no partirían por muchos días.

Recordaba esa vez en la que habían encontrado un lindo sombrero femenino junto a una bufanda y un pañuelo, ese día ambos habían decidido que serían parte de la burguesía, y que estaban viajando en ese tren varado para ir a una importante reunión con el primer ministro para otorgarle los servicios de su prestigiosa empresa. Corretearon por todo el lugar durante horas, olvidando por completo que debían de volver a casa. Touka se dio cuenta cuando asomó su cabeza por la ventana y vio que el sol ya se había escondido tras los altos edificios de la ciudad.

Lo más difícil de ese día había sido sacar a Ayato del tren, lo logró hasta que le dio una tonta promesa que él guardaría con mucha ilusión. — La próxima vez que vengamos viajaremos en un tren de verdad, con papá, y conoceremos el mar y los bosques más lejanos del país.

En ese entonces Touka ni siquiera sabía si se podía viajar en tren a la playa, o si había algún bosque cerca, ella tan solo lo dijo para sacar a su inocente hermano, porque sabía que su padre estaría preocupado, pero desconocía la fuerza que habían tenido sus palabras.

Ayato todavía lo recordaba, y podía asegurar sentir cierto rencor cada vez que su _mejor recuerdo_ llegaba a su mente.

Pero no la odiaba, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Ni aunque tuviera la misma estúpida mentalidad de su padre o jamás le hubiera llevado a viajar en un tren. Ayato no podía odiar a su propia sangre, a quien le había cuidado más que su propio padre. Muy al fondo sentía la necesidad por continuarla protegiendo desde las sombras, aunque llevara golpes de por medio y alguna actuación de odio por su parte.

Muy al fondo Ayato quería volver a visitar los trenes con su hermana, y reír como los niños inocentes que alguna vez fueron y jamás conocieron por completo el dolor que la vida les había preparado.

.

.

.

.


End file.
